This invention relates to the fold of mailboxes and mailbox supports. It particularly involves a sturdy, normally indestructible mailbox and support which has the unique feature of being able to withstand shear stress or shock due to objects, e.g. automobiles.
Other inventors have addressed the problem of creating sturdy mailboxes that would not be totally destroyed by everyday wear and tear. Hall (U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,560) addressed the problem of a mailbox support adjustable as to height. Diamond (U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,621) devised a mailbox and support than is in sections, and Delke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,747) tackled the problem of automobile collision and other shock as applied to mailbox supports. Delke's support is designed to break when shocked by a sudden force, as an automobile bumper. Delke recognized the problem of dealing with mechanical shock to the mailbox, but resolved it in a different manner.
The present invention solves the problem approached by Delke by providing a resilient spring section of the support. The spring section yields to the mechanical shock, but, unlike Delke, it rebounds to its original erect position once the lateral force is removed. The thickness of the pipe used and the vertical spring portion make the mailbox and support indestructible under normal condition. Even the shock of running into the mailbox with an automobile will not permanently damage this device.
Further, vandals or other destructive forces, such as high winds, will not be able to damage the mailbox because of its sturdy construction.
An object of this invention is to provide a sturdy mailbox and support which provides a resilient element in the support able to rebound from lateral shock.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sturdy mailbox that is vandal and element resistant to a high degree.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mailbox and support that is strong enough to withstand exceptional wear and tear yet flexible enough to yield to vehicles so as not to damage the auto or other vehicle with which it comes in contact.